Forum:Envy's 360 Gun Shop
''PLATFORM: XBOX 360 * As of today my shop will be closed until sometime after the new DLC is released. I will inform you of when it will re-open. Thank you. Envy 360 07:48, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Shop Updated Sept. 9th, 2010 Hey, Just opened shop & wanted people to start checking it out and wanted some feedback. I have a special right now... FREE!! LOL Send me a MSG here, I'll be checking it every so often... Just click on my sig and check out my MY USER page... GT: Envy 360 07:35, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, that Tsunami you've got looks really nice... I'm still looking through the list but I do want that Tsunami. My gamertag is '''Personguy777'. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:27, September 3, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I also want that Ogre. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:29, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi, that avenger and nemesis look pretty cool, I'd be happy if you could dupe them for me, is there anything you might want in return? I don't have much, but I have a few pearls that are all legit. My gamer tag is Whit dude. I haz no name 23:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: That omega looks cool too, if you'd be willing to dupe that too. I haz no name 23:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, you think I could have that "The Chopper"Combat rifle? I have several really good revolvers and pearls that I'd be willing to dupe for you, aswell as several other ones. Message me at GT: iNosferatu x So are you gonna tell people that the guns they've requested are constructs? NOhara24 23:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, it's on your user page. NOhara24 23:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Of course, I know which are & which aren't. Most of the time I only check if the item is "Legit", I'm still not familiar with the item parts but can sort of make them out. I did mention on my page that most of the weapons will be constructs... It's in a bold font, can't miss it... EDIT: You posted before I did, : ) GT: Envy 360 23:46, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Haha i was the one who gave you the Tsunami. Do you think i could get that Unforgiven Masher? i really want it for the scope. Hey, That Aries, Ogre, and the Serpens look nice. Can you dupe them for me? GT:TVRS122 EDIT: That x4 fire Massacre would be nice too. Hey Envy, Check if the Ogre in there (the one I gave you) is a construct. Cuz if it is, we both need new ones. I've checked out your list of guns and boy do you have the right GT. I'd like to get whichever of the Pearls I can . Is there anything in particular you might be looking for? (I've got something like 3500 guns- I'm obviously not going to post them all here) but if you like message me GT same as signature here and I'll email you a list and we should be able to work out trades. Player8410 15:26, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Just added some new weapons to the shop. They have a bold text under them saying "NEW". GT: Envy 360 06:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Player8410 my subscription ended today so I can't send you a msg via xbl, should be getting GOLD sometime tomorrow... Hello Envy I sent a message VIA Xbox I was intrested because I've had no such luck farming crawmerax with a friend for 2 months along with armory which hasn't turned up anything nearly as good as what you have. Hey Envy, I like quite a bit of your gear, and have some stuff in my armory(all legit) that will boost your gear as well. Let me know if we can trade/dupe... although the dlc 4 will probably make all of our gear obsolete in a couple weeks. My gamertag is DSlide2444. Hit me up! Hey Envy, I'm really interested in some of your gear, specifically the savage unforgiven and the tsunami. I don't have much but I have some pretty good lvl 61+ guns such as a 3000+ ironclad, 1355 defiler, and some good shotguns (to fill out your collection) my GT is CaymanCrusader, and I prefer duping to straight up trades. Send a message on Live. CaymanCrusader 04:03, November 18, 2010 (UTC)